True Self
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Atemu/Yami. Sometimes angst, but also a lot of fluff/lemon later on. Sum: Atemu finds Yami somewhere in an ally and takes the pale man home. Still, there are secrets to uncover... Dark Secrets in True Self. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Distrust

I'm back with a new STORY!!! ^-^ And I'm really sorry it took me soooo long. You know why???? I have been drawing a lot, but I still wanted to try my hand at typing a new story. It's not finished yet and chapter upload might be slow, but hey, this is just a try out!

Disclaimer: Nope, I can't buy Yugioh. Unfortunatly......  
Warnings: Blood.. More blood, bad grammar and lemon in later chapter. Err... In the beginning it's Angsty!Yami and Atemu... I try to do him as normal as possible, but he can be darker than everyone wants.

Oh, another warning: ATEMU*YAMI!! As you know.. I loooove Yugi and Yami/Atemu, but I love Atemu/Yami just a little bit more. I have no idea why, but they're so simple and complicated at the same time. And they're fun to work with. (I can hear an 'Hey!', coming from the background)..

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this first chapter!!  
And please, I know I said it was a try out, but please review?! Then I at least now I can still do fanfics!

* * *

**True Self  
**_By - Lil' Dark_

**

* * *

****Chapter 1,  
**Distrust

--

Atemu, that was his name. The young man sighed as he stared into the mirror. The reflective glass showed a tanned face, sharp and delicate. The high cheekbones were nicely shaped and his sharp face was framed by blond bangs. Straight and almost dangerous, like him. His eyes were stunning, a rose-red colour, almost like blood that would never dry up. The finest colour red, the most beautiful colour ever seen. Atemu snorted, that were his mother's sayings. And those of the Princess. And then his hair... It was strangely spiked, like in a star, but it was of the darkest black you would ever seen. The crown of black was tipped in Atemu's eye colour, that perfect red, while blond bangs shot up his spikey hair, just like jolts.

Not paying attention to his reflection any longer, Atemu looked at the black jacket in his hands. His tanned hands were fine, not too large, but strong nonetheless. Atemu sighed to himself as he dropped the jacket somewhere on the floor of his bedroom.

The carpet was black, the way he liked it, but his walls were painted crimson. He had dreamed of that colour, he had come to love that colour. Not knowing where it came from. Not knowing why he liked the colour so much, Atemu just did. When Atemu stood at the door of his bedroom, clad in leather and leaving nothing to the imagination, he sighed again.

'_Maybe I should hire a maid_', Atemu thought. His bedroom was a mess, except for the bed itself. There, the sheets were neatly folded, the pillows lay straight and there was no wrinkle to be seen. Just around his bed it was hard to walk, clothes were lithering the ground and books did too. Atemu liked reading, he had all the time for books, so why not like reading? His stomach growled and Atemu snorted.

'_I'll clean it up later_', he thought, before leaving his bedroom. He walked through the small hallway into his livingroom. The apartement he had was small, but big enough for him. Although he was used to bigger... proportions. Here too, the walls were painted crimson and the carpet was black. Black tiles made up the kitchenfloor and the walls were crimson painted too. Maybe he had overdone it with this colour, but Atemu wasn't one to take friends home, so he didn't care. Besides, he had no friends at all. Not here, not in this city.

Atemu walked further towards the frontdoor and he opened it. From a hook he grabbed his key. His stomach growled one more time and Atemu groaned, closing the door and locking it.

--

The street was busy, so many cars, so many people... Atemu rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous! He was done eating, had a wonderful meal and then this! An accident on the main road! And off course everyone wanted to see what had happened. Atemu rolled his eyes one more time and he tried to pry himself through the whole public that stood there. Atemu smelled the oil that came from the vehicle and he was sure that it would explode. He heard the sirens from the paramedics, firemen too, perhaps and off course the cops.

Atemu pushed himself through all those people and on the outskirt of the public visit he could walk freely again. Atemu snorted as he walked away from the crowd, which acted as if they watched a riot. He could still hear gasps and whispers and again Atemu rolled his eyes. Maybe he was a little bit selfish, but at least he didn't keep watching the victims, seeing if they would die or not. Red-rose eyes flicked to his left and Atemu turned his delicate face towards an alley when he heard sounds coming from there. He tucked a blond bangs behind his ear and turned his full, lean and sexy body towards the alleyway where he had heard sounds coming from. His metal heels clicked onto the pavement and Atemu rose an eyebrow, when he heard a moan come from the alleyway.

Atemu's curiousity was touched and with grace he walked over the street and peered into the alleyway. A bundle of light, coming from the streetlight behind him, made sure he could see. He saw a being, maybe a someone, trying to raise up from the floor while holding his... or her head. Atemu was positive it was a male human when he heard the soft moan again. Atemu walked into the alleyway and kneeled down.

"Are you allright?", he asked softly, his voice baritone and calm. The male before him started to shake from fear and reluctantly the young man looked up at Atemu. The tanned man gasped as he stared into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. The most purest crimson he had ever witnessed was directed to him. Atemu's dignity held him from falling backwards, or else he would have done so. But then again, he would've pounced the beauty in front of him too, wouldn't he have noticed that the young man was hurt.

Blood seeped from a wound down the pale man's cheek into his neck. Teeth bit the bottomlip scared and nervously. One hand laid against the headwound, while the other arm embraced the man's chest protectively. Legs were curled up in front of the pale man's body, almost as if forming a wall between him and Atemu. Atemu did see the clothing the man wore, or say, barely wore. The pants were too large, no shirt and the man was so skinny.

"Poor human", Atemu murmured and he slowly extended his hand to touch the other male's knee.

"Please… Please, don't... Don't hurt me", the man suddenly said and Atemu looked at him. Then he shook his head, how could humans do this to each other.

"I will not hurt you, but you must see the paramedics. They must help you with your wounds", Atemu said softly. Bruises, cuts and blood were lithering the pale man's body. Carefully Atemu extended his other hand as well, but the pale man tried to scurry away from him. Atemu looked sadly at the scared human in front of him.

"I'll bring you there", Atemu said as he came closer again. The young male was huddled against the corner of the alleyway and whimpered when Atemu touched him. Atemu rose an eyebrow and softly sighed.

"I will not hurt you", he said as softly and hopefully as comforting as he could. He wasn't used to this and yet he was. His younger brother had always been afraid of thunderstorms, but had never whimpered at a touch.

"Don't... Don't bring me back... They'll hurt me... Please don't hurt me", the male in Atemu's arms whimpered, murmured, cried softly. Atemu held the featherlight youth in his arms bridal style and then walked away. He couldn't get it over his heart to give this man to the paramedics. First of all because if he did, then he would never see this beauty again. And he didn't want that. His heart was shot with an arrow filled with love. He already cared for the person in his arms, while normally it took a decade to win Atemu's care.

"I won't hurt you", Atemu murmured back as he made it out of the alleyway unseen. Humans were fools. Not all of them, but those who were watching the accident were. Wanting to see pain and evidence of it's existence. Atemu shook his head as the youth cried against his shoulder in fear and pain. Atemu shook his head at those who didn't know pain excisted, because it was crying in his arms.

* * *

I found this point an excellent ending. I hope you enjoyed and please wait for chapter 2!  
Lil' Dark


	2. Name

Haaay!! I'm back with chapter 2!! And I think I like it. Weird enough I'm not really sure how to describe some things, but I hope that it doesn't show in the chapter!!! :)

I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.  
I want to thank my two reviewers, the one who favorited my story and the three people who alerted on my story! It makes this story worth writing!!

I think I forgot a proper introduction to this story, but that has a reason. I want everything from this story left in the dark until it is figured out by the readers themselves or when I write it in the chapter. Once I wrote in the chapter what is going on about the characters, I will explain everything at the bottom of the chapter-page, if it's not fully explained in the chapter self.

Hopefully you will not hate me because of this, but I love stories that make me question origins and everything about the characters. For now I can only tell that every chapter title has something to do with the chapter.

**Please enjoy chapter 2!**

**True Self  
**_By - Lil' Dark_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Name

--

All the small way of one minute, Atemu didn't see one human look at him and the half naked youth in his arms. All the small way of one minute to his apartement, the youth kept on crying and begging for mercy. Atemu sighed softly inwardly as he somehow pried his keys out of the pocket of his thight, leather pants. Somehow he opened his door and got inside of his darkly decorated apartement. He turned on some small lights in his livingroom and walked towards his bedroom. Once there he lay the male on his large bed, very carefully and very softly. Immediatly the young male scurried away from him, whimpering in pain and on the other end of Atemu's bed, the tanned man saw the pale one hugging himself.

Atemu went to fetch a bowl filled with water and the first aid-kit. He was sure that he had found one somewhere in his bathroom. After five minutes of cursing to himself, Atemu came back and saw that the beauty he had found was still sitting on the same spot as he had left him. Atemu saw now, in the full lights of his bedroom that the male looked like him. Even though that male had a pale skin and crimson eyes, the face was sharp and delicate. The other's hair was spikey, black and tipped in crimson. Maybe not the darkest black ever seen, but it was beautiful in Atemu's rose-red eyes. A sweet nose in a face with high cheekbones. Atemu was sure that once that face had emitted pride and confidence. And other humans had broken that confidence. Had pained another, had almost killed this pretty, perfect man. For the first time even since Atemu had arrived in this boredom place, he smiled. A tiny smile, but he hoped that it wouldn't scare the other more.

Gently Atemu sat down on the bedside the other sat upon as well. The pale man cried out in fear, but Atemu softly took his hand. Maybe the wrong thing to do as he saw the other man curl up like a ball and froze.

"It's all right to be afraid. My name is Atemu, what's yours?", Atemu softly asked as he wet the cloth in his hand, therefore letting go of the other, who didn't move. Crimson eyes looked up at him and Atemu extended his hand to wash at a scratch on the pale one's arm. There were more cuts and wounds, but Atemu didn't want the other to have an heart-attack because he was being touched. The other whimpered, but clearly fear for pain held him on his spot. Atemu just hummed softly as he cleaned the wounds gently. He didn't add any pressure, but did come closer. Softly he washed a deep cut on the pale one's knee, while the other whimpered and feared him in silence.

Very gently he touched the other's leg and stretched it a little bit. He looked at the cut and then back at the other.

"I don't think it needs stitches. Just let it heal properly and it should be fine", Atemu said softly. He bandaged the wound. He was very careful, like he would be with his younger brother. Crimson eyes kept staring at him, whimpers were heard at some times, but the pale male didn't fight against Atemu.

And then softly, softer than a whisper, a word fell from the crimson eyes male: "Yami". Atemu looked up. He had heard the other say that word with a beautiful voice. Atemu smiled friendly as he wet a new cloth.

"Nice to meet you, Yami", Atemu said friendly. Or... as friendly as he could be while checking all the wounds the young male had. There were strange wounds near Yami's ankles. Atemu softly cleaned it, but when he tried to get a better look at it, Yami whimpered and pulled his feet away. Atemu looked up at Yami and sighed softly, before resuming his cleaning. The tanned male placed bandages over each wound he found, even if it were simple scratches. And eventually he got a better look at Yami's ankles. Somehow it looked as if something was cut off.

"What happened to you?", Atemu asked out loud. Yami didn't answer. He just let Atemu bandage up both his ankles, trying to get the bleeding stopping and then he tried to get away from Atemu. Atemu softly sighed and rose up from his bed. The sheets were wrinkled, but he was glad there hadn't been a large struggle to get Yami bandaged.

As Atemu left Yami alone, the pale man looked around the dark room. He saw the colours that reflected his eye-colour. Strangely enough, he didn't feel creeped out by it. He did feel better now, thanks to Atemu. Yami looked at his hands, which were also bandaged. He remembered the car, but then again, Yami also remembered green grass and a massive lake. He remembered a forest and a wooden floor with blood. He remembered smiling and scissors.

Yami whimpered softly as he grasped his head with both his hands. Tears streamed down his face as he bend his head. He got off the bed, limping away to a corner of Atemu's room and he settled himself there. Yami didn't move and he tried to hide away from Atemu's eyes.

--

Atemu watched from the doorpost and sighed heavily. Misery was all that he saw and blood was all he smelled. He bit his lip and he sat down in a chair. He got a book out of the bookcase and started reading, while watching Yami carefully. He could see the pale male crying, struggling with himself, but Atemu knew he couldn't do much. Not now, maybe later.

As Atemu tried to read, he found out he couldn't. His mind wasn't focusing on the words and eventually he lay the book away. Carefully he rose up from his chair and walked over to Yami. Silently he bend down next to Yami's almost sleeping form. Atemu felt that Yami was still restless in his being, but the body and spirit were tired of the fighting and slowly he saw that Yami was falling asleep.

Carefully, Atemu picked Yami from the harsh floor and he felt Yami stirr a little bit. Yami's body tensed, awaiting something terrible, which wouldn't come. Atemu carried Yami bridal style towards his bed, convinced it would be better for Yami's rest.

Being careful with Yami's wounds, Atemu lay the pale man down and pulled the cool sheets over the wounded body. Yami softly mumbled something, but never spoke to Atemu. Atemu settled himself in a chair he brought closer and he watched over Yami. Comfort softly made place for fear and Yami earned himself the rest he could get for now.

--

Moonlight shone upon Atemu's face as he stood close to the window. He was watching over Yami silently. He was musing over what the pale man had been going through and Atemu sighed as he found out that it was probably harsher than he was thinking now. Yami's breathing was ragged, as if the male was running for his life. Clearly, bad dreams were surrounding Yami's mind and Atemu felt sorry for the, probably, younger male. Atemu sat down upon the edge of the bedside. He hadn't seen Yami move in his sleep at all and he was worried. He heard Yami whimper and he had seen the young male limp and whimper when moving, but now... it was as if Yami was frozen. Only his pale hands would clench the sheets in a thight grip and then let go. The tanned man looked at Yami's face and softly let his hand hoover above the scrunched up face. With his slender fingers he softly whiped a blond bang out of Yami's face and a soft, blue light was seen from under Atemu's palm.

As the light shone on, Yami's face grew calmer and calmer. The young male's dreams were gone and Atemu smiled slightly. He couldn't remove the memories, but he could give Yami a dreamless sleep. Softly with his other hand, he took a soft grip on Yami's right hand. He undid the bandages and sighed as he saw the bleeding was still there. Because of Yami making fists, the wounds had started bleeding again. Gently, Atemu let his hand cover the wound and the blue light shone calmly. The wound was gone when Atemu retrieved his hand. He let the hand rest and went over to the other.

Yami didn't wake up, nor did he stir. But deep inside he was awake enough to feel a warm feeling enter his body. It was so warm and calming that he peacefully felt himself calm down more. He didn't know what was going on or where the feeling was coming from, but it was lovely and something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Atemu continued taking care of the major wounds. He restored one of Yami's broken ribs with the blue light and he also restored Yami's ankles. Atemu couldn't believe that people would do this to their own kind. But then again... Atemu wasn't fully sure if Yami was Human at all. He was found here, in this Dimension, but maybe like him... Maybe Yami had travelled too.

Atemu sighed softly and looked at Yami for a little while before turning towards the moon again. "_Hopefully, you'll feel better in the morning_", Atemu thought calmly as he let Yami's body and mind rest some more. And after a while, Yami turned over, his face facing Atemu, who was once again looking outside again at the moon who was still so small, but beautiful.

* * *

Okay!! This was the ending of chapter 2!! I hope you enjoyed and I think I said too much at the ending.

I hope people will start wondering: Dimension? Travelling? But I hope more that you won't find the answers. :D  
Please stay tuned for chapter 3!

* * *


	3. Picture

Hello! This is chapter three of True Self. I thought it to be a long chapter, but forget it, it isn't.  
It's small, but fillings, so I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter too!

Anyway, I got only one review last chapter. I said it was a try out, but please leave a message!! :)

Hopefully you will enjoy.

**Chapter 3,  
**Picture

--

Sunlight gently shone inside the bedroom. Yami moaned softly as the rays of the sun woke him up. When his crimson eyes were used to the sunlight that emitted through the see-through curtains, Yami examined the room he was in. The sunlight shone brightly on the crimson walls and carefully Yami sat up. He did feel much better than last night, maybe because he had slept well. Better than he had done in years.

The pain was mostly gone. Confused, Yami looked at his hands and rubbed over his ribs. When he couldn't find the answer on the sudden restoring of his body, Yami looked around again. He didn't see Atemu in the room, but he was sure that the other male was still around. Silently Yami trailed the soft sheets with his fingers nervously. He wasn't sure what to do and what would happen if he came out of bed. A delicious scent drafted into the room and Yami bit his lower lip. He was hungry, but fear made him sit still and he dared not to move.

"Oh, you're awake. That's nice to see", Atemu said calmly all of a sudden. Yami nearly jumped out of his skin and he shook of fear when he saw Atemu standing at the doorpost. Atemu was biting his lip, but then slowly made his way into the room. He carried a plate with on it a bowl. Steam rose from that bowl, but Yami's eyes were transfixed upon Atemu.

"Have you slept well?", Atemu asked softly as he settled down onto the chair that stood beside the bed. He had been watching over Yami from that chair the whole night and from the moment the sun started rising he had tried to make breakfast for the other.

"I- I have", Yami whispered, not looking up at Atemu. Atemu placed the plate onto his lap and lifted Yami's face with his fingers gently.

"Don't be afraid of me, please. Are you hungry? I'm not a very good cook, but I made some soup... If you would like to", Atemu said gently and he looked Yami into the eyes friendly. The whole night Atemu had been wondering what it was that made him so... soft and gentle towards the other male. Atemu had never been really soft, more vicious and dangerous. Everyone knew not to mock him, but then he saw Yami and Atemu could feel his inner change. He wanted to protect the other and he didn't want Yami to be afraid of him. Atemu placed the plate with the warm soup on Yami's lap and the other looked at him.

"It's okay. I made more if you're still hungry", Atemu said and he let go of Yami's chin to let the other eat in silence. With a shaking hand Yami picked up the spoon and he didn't dare to look at Atemu. Softly Yami moaned when the warm food slid down his throat. It had been a long time since he had been fed something warm and this was delicious. Very slowly Yami ate, afraid he would be punished for something he did, but so far... Atemu hadn't harmed him, nor touched him in a hurtful manner. Still, he couldn't make Atemu's wish come true. He was afraid of Atemu, while the tanned man asked him not to. But how could he trust this man, after so long of seeing nobody but the faces of his tormentors. Of the ones who had beaten him for no reason.

Atemu felt the sudden change of emotions within Yami and he sighed inwardly. Very slowly and softly he lay his hand on Yami's wrist. Yami tensed immediatly. He was ripped from his thinking and he started shaking out of fear.

"Hush, shh. I didn't mean to scare you, nor harm you. I'm sorry", Atemu murmured and he let go of Yami again. It took a small while before Yami stopped shaking, but he didn't dare to looked at Atemu, while the tanned man tried to look him in the eyes.

"You're not alone within this house. If you wish for comfort... I'll be able to give it to you", Atemu said softly. Yami didn't react, but only untensed slightly. Atemu rose up from his chair to walk out of the room, his eyes saddened.

"Thank you", Yami whispered softly behind him and when Atemu turned around, he saw Yami eating again. Atemu smiled as he walked over to his bathroom. Yami quietly continued eating as he looked around the room. It was cleaner than yesterday when he had seen the room for the first time. Quietly Yami continued eating, looking around. He saw a massive bookcase filled with small books, thick ones and one small photograph. Yami blinked and he put the spoon in the bowl. He knew Atemu was around, but he was curious as to what the picture contained. Putting his soup aside, Yami carefully got out of bed. He was glad he could walk normally again and as silently as possible he walked over to the bookcase. In the picture was a young man. He had the same spikey hair as Atemu, except for the blond jolts, and he also had the same tanned skin. Maybe a little lighter, but Yami could barely see the difference.

But Yami could see the difference between the eyes. These eyes were lighter than the bloodred colour of Atemu's eyes. And there was even something purple-ish in them. Yami looked away from the picture to see if there were more. And he found one on Atemu's desk. Silently he walked over to it and saw two people this time. There was the one from the other picture, now kissing the other man's cheek.

The pale man had a blush on his face that equaled Atemu's eyes and Yami smiled slightly. He wished he could blush like that. He wished he could smile so happily like the pale male who looked like them too. The same spikey hair and also without the blond jolts, like the other tanned male. And these eyes were beautifully amethyst.

While Yami was looking at the picture, Atemu came inside the bedroom, softly knocking the door. Yami shuddered and looked at Atemu with fearfull eyes. Atemu smiled at him and came closer to stand next to Yami. Yami was shaking with fear, but he didn't dare to step away from Atemu who picked up the picture.

"That's my brother, Heba, with his pale lover, Yugi", Atemu said and Yami saw that Atemu looked sad. He didn't want that.

"Why... sad?", Yami asked softly. Words were still stuck in his throat and out of shame he looked at the floor. Maybe Atemu wouldn't notice that he had spoken up, but Atemu had. He put the picture down and looked at Yami.

"Because they're far away from me. I miss them", Atemu said softly. Yami looked at him and bit his lip, saddened too. Why, Yami didn't know, but somehow he was sure he had family too, somewhere. He just couldn't remember.

--

* * *

That was the ending already. I know that somehow I needed to write more, but alas, I couldn't find the words and this is a nice ending for a chapter. To my likings, I mean.

I have already started on the next chapter and so far, I like my story. So I might finish it! :)  
Stay tuned for **Chapter 4: Blue Magic**. Thank you for reading!

* * *


	4. Blue Magic

Hello!!! I'm back with chapter 4 of True Self. I'm really sorry it took so long. And also that it's a short chapter! .  
But I do really hope you guys like the chapter!!

Atemu and Yami.... I love the pairing!!  
Anyway, thank you for reviewing the last chapters!!  
I hope you enjoy.

Revealing some more stuff in this chapter! ^-^

**

* * *

****Chapter 4,  
**Blue Magic

--

Atemu placed the picture back onto his desk and then looked at Yami.

"Are you finished eating? Or would you like some more?", Atemu asked softly. Yami shook his head carefully and didn't dare to look at Atemu. Yami started trembling when Atemu took his hand gently in his tanned one.

"Then please, come with me", Atemu said and he had a soft grip onto Yami's hand and softly tugged at it. Yami followed unwillingly. Atemu felt sorry for the other, but he had to take Yami with him. They walked through the small hallway and towards another door. Atemu opened it and he let Yami inside.

"Use everything you need okay? I put some clothes over there... although I'm not sure if you like them or not. Just try and take a nice bath, okay?", Atemu asked gently, as Yami looked around. His bare feet stood on a black tiled floor and even the tiles were warm. The bath was made of crimson with silver knobs and shower-head. The toilet was silvery too, with crimson drawings on them. The bathroom was small, but Yami liked it. Even though everything was crimson... he didn't mind.

"I'll be in the livingroom. Just call if you need me okay?", Atemu said and he closed the door behind Yami. Yami turned around, but Atemu was already gone. Yami sighed softly, his body had stopped trembling the moment he had been looking around in the bathroom. Yami undressed, relieved himself at the toilet and he felt how soft and fluffy the towels were. They were a black color and Yami sighed as he touched them. For a minute he looked at the warm bath and he really wanted to get in, but first he had to do something else.

Silently he rose up from the floor again and opened the door to the hallway. His eyes saddened and he shook with fear even before he had called Atemu. But he did call the other man and kneeled down on the floor. Yami bend his head, while Atemu walked over.

"Wh- What's wrong?", Atemu asked, blushing under his tanned skin. Yami didn't dare to look up. He held his head down and back bend.

"Be- Before the bath... Y- You must pun- punish me... ...right?", Yami asked slowly. His voice was trembling as well and he whimpered when Atemu touched his shoulder.

"No. I don't need to and I don't want it. I don't know what... the other... Humans did, but I will not do that to you. All I want now is that you enjoy your bath. Have fun", Atemu said and after that he rose up from the floor before Yami and walked away. Yami could only stare after him and only got up from the floor after he was sure that Atemu stayed away.

Yami settled himself in the crimson tub and sighed of relieve. He felt how his muscle untensed and how he felt the warmth seep into his body. It was so lovely that Yami closed his eyes in content. A feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. When Yami opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed were little notes taped to bottles of soap.

"_Use it_", stood on every note and Yami blinked. Gently and with shaking hands, he took one bottle and opened it. He sniffed at the orange-smelling soap and smiled as he really loved the smell. Carefully he put some soap on his hand, afraid he would spill some, and rubbed his hands together. Smearing the soap on his arm, Yami suddenly stopped. He was sure there had been more wounds on his body than he found now.

And thinking back, Yami was sure his body had felt a lot worser than it felt now. He was sure he jumped out of that car, broke a rib and bruised his hands a lot. He was sure he couldn't walk well because of his ankles being hurt so much and now... Now he had small cuts and scratches on his body. His side felt good too, especially since he would've sworn his rib was broken. And his ankles... Carefully Yami lifted one leg out of the water and he took a look at his ankle. The black and blue bruise was still there and you could see there was something cut off, but the scratches and major cuts were gone.

Still wondering what had happened, Yami continued washing himself. He took a sniff from every bottle and eventually his body was smeared with five different soaps. Yami dunked his head under water and washed the soap away from his hair too. When he came up again, he looked around cautiously, but Atemu wasn't dare. Yami sighed, maybe Atemu wasn't as scary as he first thought the man was.

"Maybe not", Yami said to himself and he hummed softly as he let the warmth envelope him kindly.

--

Atemu sat on the sofa and sighed deeply. He wore a three-quarter jeans and moaned as he put his hands onto his feet.

"My poor feet", Atemu moaned and he gently rubbed his thumbs over black scales. He couldn't possible understand why Humans were wearing shoes. And he thought a lot more about the ridiculous things as he stretched his three, scaly toes. The nails were shortened dramatically, which he didn't like at all. It was all done for wearing the Human-shoes. But even then his feet were murdered within those things.

Softly he rubbed over the black scales and the soles under his feet. He rubbed over them softly, moaning as he touched some painful and sensitive spots. Slowly he calmed down, looking at the picture on the coffee table he hadn't shown Yami. There Heba was with Yugi, his husband. Atemu took the picture from the small table and sighed.

Suddenly he heard Yami scream from the bathroom and he rose up. Without thinking he walked quickly towards the bathroom, his nails scraping over the wooden floor. He opened the bathroom door and searched for Yami.

"What happened?", he asked, kneeling down at Yami's side. Yami was barely dressed in a boxer and towel, pressing the tip of the black towel against his forehead. Yami whimpered softly, looking up at Atemu with fearful eyes.

"I... Fell", Yami whispered, embarrassed. Atemu took a look at the wound, while Yami started to shake in fear.

"It's okay, Yami. Let me see", Atemu said and he slowly rose his hand. Yami took in a deep breath as he saw blue light before his eyes. Yami held his breath and closed his eyes. He could feel the blood trickle down his cheek, while he felt another warmth against the wound. Atemu cured the wound with his Magic and only when he was done, he realized what he had done.

"Yami? Are you okay?", Atemu asked softly. He tried to look into Yami's crimson eyes, but those beautiful eyes were transfixed onto the floor. Atemu blinked and followed Yami's look. Yami was still not breathing, but Atemu rose up quickly, trying to think of an excuse.

"I- I...", Atemu murmured.

"It's okay", Yami said, looking up at Atemu.

"What?"

* * *

Okay, this is the ending!!  
I hope you enjoyed and please review!

In the next chapter there are many more things to be revealed!!! hahaha XD  
Do people think I'm evil? ^-^

Until next time!


	5. Lost You

I'm baaaack!! With chapter five of True Self!!! ^-^  
I already have the ending.. Or something like the ending in mind, but first this.

The chapter is longer than the others. So I hope to make up a little bit about the last chapter.. I was a little bit evil with that ending, wasn't I???? ahhaha XD  
Please enjoy this chapter and have fun!!! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**Lost you

–

"What?", Atemu softly asked. Yami still looked up at him, looking him directly into his bloodred eyes. When Yami realized what he was doing, he looked down again and changed his position. The towel had fallen on his lap and instead of sitting as if he was attacked, he settled on his knees with his hands in his lap.

"I... I said it was... okay", Yami murmured to the floor. He saw Atemu's scaled feet before him, he saw the scales going up towards the rim of Atemu's three-quarter pants. Atemu was walking on his toes, like cats did. Yami looked away from those feet, he had to admit he liked it. And that he was surprised that Atemu had been able to hide it all away.

"Why? Don't you think I'm a Devil, with these feet of mine?", Atemu asked, kneeling down at Yami's side. He took Yami's chin in his hand and let the young male before him look at him again. Yami shook his head.

"No", he said, confidence in his voice and something dark crossed Yami's face.

"The ones... They who did this to me... Th- They are the Devils...", Yami stated and his eyes were hidden under his blond bangs. Still, Atemu kept looking at him.

"I know, that you know... That I'm not Human either. I kn- know you're not Human...", Yami continued. There was fear in his eyes again, as if somebody would suddenly kill him for his words. Atemu looked at him and nodded.

"My kind is called Negberu", Atemu said. Yami looked him in the eyes and then rose one eyebrow. Atemu cocked his head, waiting for the question.

"Aren't Negberu vicious?", Yami asked softly. Atemu smiled slightly.

"Yes, I am vicious. But I have a good nature as well", Atemu said. Yami didn't really doubt that. He had seen what Atemu had done for him. Something that hadn't happened a long time. While Yami was keeping his mind for himself, Atemu did help him to raise up from the bathroomfloor.

"Dress up a little bit more, okay? I'll make something to eat for you and me", Atemu said. Yami looked at him and then before Atemu could walk away, Yami grabbed his arms bravely.

"Wh- Where is your tail?", Yami asked softly. Atemu looked at him and blushed. Yami just stared at Atemu, while the blush appeared even more from under the tanned skin. Then Atemu tilted his head a little bit and with his eyes he looked down a little bit. Yami followed the look and he saw something move under the thight leather pants. A shiver went over Yami's spine, it reminded him of something else... But the shiver didn't went unnoticed. Atemu frowned a little bit, even though he was still blushing. Yami was staring at the black tail that laid on the black tiled floor.

"How?", Yami asked, as he saw how long the tail was. The appendage seemed to be strong, but it was also very long. Yami wondered how Atemu had been able to keep that hidden...

"Magic. I let it meld within my skin", Atemu murmured, looking away from the questioning eyes that Yami gave him. Atemu was really embarrassed about it. Not about his tail, but more about the fact how he had shown Yami.

"Doesn't it hurt?", Yami asked softly. Atemu looked at him again. His arms were still on their places by Yami's strong grip. Atemu wondered what made the other so strong. Even though he knew that the male had survived jumping out of a car.

"Just a little bit... I've done it many times, so I don't care anymore", Atemu said. Then he tilted his head just a little. Yami blinked, until he felt a soft hand on his cheek. Yami shuddered in fear, but Atemu didn't remove his hand.

"What-", Atemu murmured, but Yami didn't let him finish his question.

"Don't touch me!!", Yami screamed and pushed Atemu away from him with force. As quickly as possible, Yami grabbed the clothes from the floor and ran out of the bathroom. He didn't hear the water splash, or Atemu moan.

"That did hurt", Atemu murmured as he was covered in soap and water, sitting in the bathtub. There where he ended up after Yami had pushed him.

–

Yami closed the door behind him with a loud 'bang'. He was panting, even though he didn't ran far. The bathroom was close to Atemu's bedroom. The room he had come to hide in. Yami softly touched the spot that Atemu had touched. He shivered as he retracted his hand. Quietly he pulled the clothes on. The khaki three-quarter pants fit him well and the sleeveless, black shirt was comfortable.

With a sigh, Yami sat down on the major bed. He touched his ears again, looking down at his lap and softly a tear fell down his cheek. He remembered how he had ended up in this world. Pushed into the lake at his hometown.

--

_Yami laughed with his friend and cousin, Seth. The air around them was clean and the summer sun shone brightly through the leaves of the forest trees. Seth and him had been playing around, practising their skills and then swimming and cooling down at their swimmingpool. They had chosen to take a peaceful walk through the forest, trying to spot Seth's lover, Joseph._

"_Have you heard?", Seth asked. Yami looked at him curiously. Seth could talk about all the stuff in the world and most of the times, Yami had already heard. Seth rolled his eyes._

"_Really, cousin. Don't give me that look. I was talking about the Negberu's Prince", Seth said and he sighed. Yami gave his cousin a fierce, but playful hit at Seth's shoulder. Seth shook his head, but Yami looked at him._

"_You always talk about stuff that don't matter to me. The Negberu's Prince lives in another Dimension than us, what in the world can be of matter to me?", Yami asked, crossing his arms and mocking anger._

"_You love him, I know", Seth said. Yami blushed, but he didn't show any interests. At least, not from the outside._

"_We're like twins... Stop being so ridiculous", Yami said. Seth shrugged._

"_Then I'm sure you don't care he's going to the Humanworld", Seth said, laying an eye upon Yami. Yami's eyes became big and he stopped to take a look at Seth._

"_What?", Yami asked and Seth laughed. A breeze played gently with Yami's blond bangs as they stood at the lake. Yami looked at Seth and sighed._

"_Why is he going to the Humanworld?", Yami asked, shocked and confused. Seth shrugged._

"_I have no idea. I just thought I'd let you know. Knowing you love him", Seth said, teasing his younger cousin. Yami crossed his arms and was about to reply to his cousin when he suddenly felt strong arms wind around his waist and pull him with another body._

"_Gotcha!!", a voice called out in Yami's ear. Seth jumped aside for the major splash that came his way and laughed as his cousin and a lovely blond reappeared at the surface again. The blond was laughing too, while Yami was fuming._

"_Joseph!!", he called out and he moved a small wave of water at the blond. In slight defence, Joseph rose his hands and closed his eyes. After that he quickly swam back to the side and climbed out of the lake. Yami was still there, fuming and an angry fire burning in his crimson eyes._

"_I think you did it this time, my love", Seth said and helped Joseph to his feet. They both looked at Yami and Joseph sighed._

"_I'm sorry, Yami. But it was such a great opportunity", Joseph said and he grinned at the crimson eyed male. Yami huffed and moved to swim to the side. But he was pulled back the moment he moved. Seth rose his eyebrow with grace and looked at Yami._

"_Stop fooling around, Yami. My love said he was sorry", Seth murmured, but Yami shook his head._

"_I'm stuck. Something is stuck around my foot", Yami said. He called out when he was pulled down the into the dark water. He re-surfaced quickly and noticed Joseph had his arm out for him. Seth called his name and Yami grabbed the blond's hand quickly. His hand was slippery though and with one tug at his foot, Yami lost Joseph's hand._

"_Yami!", Seth called out, but he grabbed Joseph too so his lover wouldn't fall back into the water. Seth called Yami's name again and again, like Joseph did too. But Yami didn't re-surface._

–

Yami sighed as he remembered how he woke up at the other side. He remembered how he was taken in by Humans. At first they were nice, but then they didn't let him leave. The Humans, male and female, had been keeping him stuck in that house. The house had been big, but he had never seen much of it. First he had seen a few rooms... Then the only thing he had seen was the dark basement.

And then he was taken in by Atemu. Yami sighed again, he knew now who Atemu was. Not just a Negberu, but their Prince. He just didn't understand why he was here. What was the Prince searching for in this cruel world? Or was he just here to escape something else... Yami looked at the picture in the bookcase and frowned.

"Yami?", Atemu's voice then softly asked. Yami jumped up from the bed and was caught by two strong arms. He didn't shudder, for he had no time to do it. Before he knew it, Atemu had placed him back onto the massive bed with the satin sheets and blankets.

"I'm sorry", Atemu immediately started. Yami looked at him, blinking confused. Then he got it and he lowered his head.

"I- I'm sorry too", Yami murmured softly. His voice was a mere whisper, but Atemu had heard him. Then Yami looked at him curiously.

"Why are you here, Prince Atemu?", Yami asked. Atemu looked at him, but wasn't surprised. Somehow he knew that his little secret wouldn't last long after Yami had figured out that he was a Negberu.

"Because I had to stop my travel here. I was searching for someone and somehow I found that someone here, in this Dimension", Atemu said. His hair was still wet and water dripped from the tip of his tail, that was still coming through his pants aside his leg. Yami looked at him, confused in the least. Atemu smiled.

"I was searching for the one with the crimson eyes. And I found him", Atemu said and he slowly reached out his hand for Yami's cheek. Yami didn't shudder when Atemu softly rubbed the soft flesh. Yami just looked at him.

"But...", Yami started. Atemu shook his head.

"I had a dream, once... A long time ago. I didn't want to have somebody else, just the one with the crimson eyes. I have travelled many dimensions, but you are the only one with these pretty eyes. And a lovely character", Atemu murmured, as he kept stroking Yami's cheek.

Yami stared at him. And for the first time, he made the move to hug Atemu. He embraced the male before him and cried on Atemu's shoulder. He released the pain and anguish he had felt for so long and embraced the one he had come to love... Even before meeting him.

* * *

Please don't kill me!!!! Because there's more to come!!!  
^-^ **Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter**!!! They were very lovely to read!!!


	6. A While

Finally!!! I know!!! I have a new chapter of True Self!!  
I think this is almost the longest chapter I've ever written, without the intro and the ending words from me.

I want to thank SRRH and Yaminisu for bugging me with this story. First I finished Iggligliot and now I intend to finish True Self before starting another story. While so many are floating around my mind. While I have a major writer's block for this story. I know what I need to write, but not how. Luckily Yaminisu can help me!!

I want to dedicate this chapter to Yaminisu and SRRH. Thank you so much!  
I hope everyone will enjoy the chapter!!

P.S.: I have not re-read the chapter, too lazy to do so. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or name mistakes and all. If you have any questions, you can always ask, but not if it's about the plot. You will find out on your own.

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
A while...**

--

Atemu's nails scraped over the tiled floor in his kitchen as he placed one plaid onto the diningtable. His tail swished from left to right calmly and Atemu listened to the music coming from the livingroom. He could also hear water splash in the bathroom and sometimes cursed at himself as he shook his head.

Since a while now, Yami started to trust him bits and bits more. The wounds, which were created by Yami's tormentors, were steadily healing and Atemu was glad about that. But he was more happy about the fact that Yami dared to touch him and that Yami dared to look at him, without fearing him anymore.

At least, most fear had left Yami when he was around Atemu. Still, when Atemu went to do shopping alone and he would return then a part of his shared appartment would be very clean. Atemu swirled a spoon through the sauce of the macaroni that he made for Yami. Atemu would eat alone later that evening, at a restaurant nearby. And when he would return, as quickly as possible, he already knew he would find Yami cleaning. He had asked why Yami did it, and the pale, half-secret lover answered that it was to pay Atemu's hospitality back.

Yami entered the kitchen quietly, but he knew that Atemu had heard him when he placed the chair back so he could sit down. His hair was still wet and he was already in pyjama's. Atemu looked at him and smiled friendly towards Yami who looked away shyly. Atemu turned off the stove and placed the food for Yami onto the table and he gestured for Yami to start eating.

"Aren't you hungry?", Yami asked as he took the spoon with a shaking hand. He still wasn't used to eating as first. Atemu shrugged softly.

"Not so much yet. I will go out later, but first I'll stay with you. Then I can make sure you will eat and not start to clean up something that's already been cleaned yesterday or so", Atemu murmured softly, but he wasn't angry. There was actually a smile playing on his lips and Yami blushed feverishly as he started eating. Atemu watched with a smile on his face as Yami enjoyed the diner, but when Yami started talking to him, Atemu didn't really pay attention. He did hear Yami's voice however and sighed softly.

"Atemu? Atemu, what is wrong?", Yami asked softly and with shaking fingers he touched Atemu's hand which lay on the table. He was not afraid of Atemu, he knew the Negberu would never harm him, it was more that he still remembered how pain felt. Atemu was shaken from his daydream and he looked at Yami with his rose-red eyes.

"Nothing really. I believe I'm more hungry than I thought I was. I'll go to the restaurant and will be back quickly", Atemu said and he rose up from the chair he had been sitting on. Yami blinked and then smiled.

"It's okay to take as long as you like. I don't mind...", Yami said. Atemu looked at him and smiled.

"You're not a bother to me. I'll be back quickly", Atemu said and he walked away from the kitchen after giving Yami a sweet kiss on the other's pale cheek. Yami blushed, but when Atemu left to the hallway, Yami did follow him. He saw how blue magic made the scales go away and have Atemu normal feet. Yami chuckled softly as he saw how Atemu shrunk a few inches immediately. The tail was taken into the flesh of Atemu's leg and within seconds Atemu looked a normal human. The Negberu put on some normal shoes and a black jacket. Then he was gone with a small wave to Yami who knew he had been caught watching.

The seconds Yami knew Atemu was out of the house, he quickly ate the rest of his diner and then started cleaning the kitchen.

--

Atemu walked the streets, feeling the great urge to bang his hand against his head. Normally he wouldn't act this stupid, but ever since Yami stepped into his life, he felt different. While now, at the streets, he could feel how he turned back to normal. In his inner he could feel his anger boil as he saw the humans walk passed by him with blank looks on their faces. Atemu walked on, and then into an ally. The ally was small, but Atemu didn't care. For a minute he looked back at the streets, being sure that nobody would follow him. Then he opened a portal and dissappeared in it. He stepped out of the portal near a beautiful restaurant. The area around it was a small park and further he saw nothing. The dimension he had entered, was not really a dimension. More something of a stop inbetween. The restaurant could be used to rest, as there were also chamber above the eating facility. Still, the owner's had prefered the restaurant to be just a restaurant.

As more visitors appeared, Atemu realised he looked ridiculious. He changed his human skin back to scales at his feet. His tail emerged from his flesh and fangs grew in his mouth until they reached his bottom lip. He took off the human shoes and then took them to the restaurant. He entered it through the back and placed his coat and shoes there.

"Malik!", he called out and a hiss was heard.

"You do know I can destroy you while I'm making soup, right?", Malik asked. Atemu smirked.

"No you cannot", Atemu said and he walked over to Malik. The young man, or rather Demon, had flat sand-colored blond hair and his purple eyes looked straight into Atemu's rose-red ones.

"What are you doing here? It's not your feeding time yet. Or are you going mad amongst all those Humans. I know I would", Malik said. Another male entered the kitchen. He looked like Malik, but then much more vicious. The sand-colored hair was spiked, as purple eyes held something insane. But the vicious part mainly came from the bared fangs that had left scars on the man's bottomlip. Marik laughed.

"Weakling", he said, but Atemu send him a glare. Malik tsk-ed at both men, as they entered a glaring contest, before the more vicious male dumped the plate in a sink.

"More costumers ask for prey that are alive, sweetling", the male said. Malik smirked.

"I have one right in the second cabinet, Marik-love", Malik murmured and Atemu felt the need to empty his stomach. He knew his friends were teasing him, but sometimes it was just too much. Marik smirked as he walked towards one of the cells in the room. They called it their 'cabinet', as alive Human's were screaming in utter terror.

"Can I order one? While I go over my self-misery", Atemu said and he sat down at the table. He regretted the fact he remembered why he had come here. Not really to eat, just to talk to his friends. Malik rose an eyebrow and he left the pan with soup. Eyeballs immediately turned up at the surface of the brownish colored soup.

"What's up?", Malik asked. The tanned colored male sat down beside Atemu, while Marik dragged a Human over the floor. Screams filled the room as Marik smirked with a devilish glint in his eyes. It sure was good to have customers requesting feeding time.

"I don't know. There's something strange going on ever since I met Yami", Atemu said. Malik rose his other eyebrow.

"Why won't you start from the beginning. It's easier for us to understand", Malik said as Marik came to sit with them too. Atemu started from the beginning. He told them how he had found Yami, tortured and scared. He told them how Yami had changed over the few weeks that they were together in one apartment and how he had changed. Marik looked at Malik as Atemu lay his head on his arms, shielding his blush covered cheeks.

/_Someone is in love, darling_/Marik spoke. Malik smirked, but then shook his head, indicating for Marik not to tell.

//_He has to find out on his own love. Let's torture him for a while more. Let him daydream, let him go through that stage. It's lovely to see_// Malik answered back and Marik had to hold back a rich laughter full with joy. Atemu then looked up at them.

"I can't tell him. He isn't fully recovered yet and I might scare him. I don't even know which kind he is!", Atemu exclaimed as he really wanted to grab a knife and kill someone with it. Malik chuckled.

"I think you need some fun. After that, you can go home and relax. Just be with him and make sure he's comfortable", Malik murmured, as he returned to the soup.

"My skin is set on fire as soon as I touch him", Atemu spat at the tanned male. Marik laughed, he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Come, come. I'll give you a nice prey", Marik said as he stood from the table as well and walked to the 'cabinet' again. He pulled a Human out of the 'cabinet' and showed Atemu.

"Rapist. Toture her for us", Marik murmured as he dragged the woman after him. Atemu's fangs grew longer as his pupils were turned to mere slits. He followed Marik towards a room, were for an hour or so only screams were heard. Flesh was ripped apart, blood was what Atemu tasted on his tongue. A heart was ripped from it's place as lungs were devoid of oxigen. But still, it was not what calmed Atemu down. As he tasted the blood, licking it from his slender fingers with their extended nails, he knew he wanted the blood of someone else. He knew he wanted Yami's blood, but he didn't want to take it. As Atemu took a shower he dreamed of how Yami would give his blood to Atemu. How he, Atemu, would give his life to Yami. He dreamed of them, sharing body, mind and soul.

--

The kitchen was clean when Yami was done with it. He had cleaned the sofa and the pillows of that sofa. He had cleaned the rug that lay on the wooden floor and he had made sure that the rug was vaccuum-cleaned. When the doorbell rang, Yami was at first confused, he was sure that Atemu had had a key from his own apartment. When the bell rang again and there were knockings, Yami's body started to shake.

"_Go away_", he begged as he held himself still.

"Atemu! Cousin! Open up", a voice said through the door. The voice was smooth and self-secure. Confidence was what Yami felt, but he also knew that if this man would call Atemu his cousin, it had to be good right? And maybe it were just someone that needed Atemu quickly. Yami inhaled deeply as he walked to the door. He was sure of it that he could tell the man that Atemu was not home and to try later.

With a shaking hand Yami turned the doorknob and opened the door. Ice-blue eyes pierced into his crimson orbs as a blond attatched himself to Yami, with a loud "Atemu!". Yami could only scream as he remembered how he was torture. As he remembered the faces of his friends, before being taken away by that lake. His scream filled the hallway, as growling filled his ears. A roar was heard and Yami's heart almost stopped beating.

* * *

The end of this chapter! You've reached it congratulations!! ^-^  
Anyway, I hope to have a weekly update. Please bare with me, because I do have homework and that comes first.

Love you all! And until next time!


	7. Wail of the Heart

Hellooooo!!! I'm back with chapter 7!!  
Suddenly I got all the inspiration I need. And thanks to Yaminisu, I can work it out. She gives me soo much suggestions and she really helps me out so much!! **Thank you very much!!! Chapter is dedicated to Yaminisu**.

Please beware there is mentions of blood and gore and screams. And well, let's just say Atemu releases some stress. ^-^

I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Thank you all for the beautiful reviews. Please review again! ^-^

**Chapter 7  
Wail of the heart**

--

Yami shuddered as he sat on the giant bed. He could hear growling in his head. He could hear the yelp of someone still ringing in his ears. Another shudder went over Yami's body and the young male pulled the blankets over him. He pulled his knees up, rested his arms on them and then lay his head to rest upon his arms. His breath came out in shudders as well, he was afraid. He was scared to death. His crimson eyes were still held fear within and when there was a knock on the door, Yami pulled the blankets tighter against him. When he heard Atemu's voice, Yami remembered.

--

"Get away from him!", Atemu roared through the hallway. With one jump, he made it to his cousin and the blond lover. Atemu's fangs were bared and with his nails extended, he grabbed the blond viciously and pulled him away from Yami. The growling the brunet had made, intensified. Fangs bared and a hand grabbed Atemu's jacket.

"_What are you doing!?", the brunet yelled at Atemu._

"_What are you doing here?", Atemu asked. The blond rose up from the floor he had been thrown against. He looked at the one who had thrown him and blinked in confusion. Again, he looked at the other one in the room and couldn't believe his eyes. Crimson eyes, however, were focused on the blood pouring out of his wound. _

"_Making a visit", the brunet growled lowly in his throat. Ice-blue eyes were glaring down upon Atemu dangerously and Yami shuddered. While memories floated to the surface. Pain, blood, anger... _

"_I'm sorry", the blond said to him. Yami looked at him, breathing hard. Atemu pushed him aside._

"_Don't you dare touch him again", Atemu hissed at the blond. Immediately some sort of war errupted in the livingroom. The brunet, who was clearly not happy about the treatment his lover had been given, roared at Atemu. Atemu growled back and the brunet attacked Atemu. Tails were involved in the battle. Atemu was slammed against the wall, as blood poured from wounds the brunet had. Yami ran towards Atemu. _

"_Why?", Yami asked, his voice shuddering and his breathing irregular._

"_They are not allowed to touch you", Atemu said, before he hissed at the brunet again and the two Negberu's were engaged in a battle to kill. Atemu didn't care the brunet was his cousin, nor did the other. Protecting the one they loved, secretly or not, was far more important. _

"Stop it you imbeciles!", the blond called out. Atemu and the brunet looked at him, stopping mid-attack. All the blond did was hit both men, trying to get some sense into them. All that did make sense to Atemu, was the bedroomdoor being slammed shut.

--

"Yami?", Atemu asked softly once more, as he looked at the terrified man on his bed. For weeks now, Yami had been sleeping in the same bed as him, just on the other side and without contact. Atemu frowned, maybe he had gone a little bit too far, but something just snapped as he had seen his cousin's lover hug _his_ Yami. Although Yami didn't knew that he was Atemu's yet. Yami looked up at him with frightful eyes and Atemu saw how the one he loved, scurried away from him.

"Yami, please. I don't want to scare you", Atemu murmured as he came closer. Yami whimpered, but he still looked at Atemu.

"Y- You did, Atemu. You scared... me", the young male said and Atemu heaved a sigh. Atemu stood before the bed, he stood before Yami and softly reached his hand out for Yami to take. Yami slapped it away and jumped from the bed to the other side of the room.

"Yami...", Atemu murmured, as he walked around the bed and looked at him. Yami looked back, but with the determination of running away would Atemu come too close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but... I wanted to protect you", Atemu said.

"You scared me, Atemu! I saw... Blood... Pain... Anger. They reminded me! Of them!... Them!", Yami yelled at the Negberu he loved. He yelled it at the Negberu who he longed for to hold him. But his body and mind wouldn't let him touch Atemu. They would make him run away, as he saw blood dribble down Atemu's side of the head. He saw how Atemu's clothes were torn by nails and how the attack had damaged Atemu greatly.

"You're not with them anymore, Yami. I would never hurt you", Atemu said as he did another step closer. This time, not fear, but rage combined with fear, overtook Yami's senses.

"LOOK!! Look at what they did to me! They cut off my feathers, they did horrible things to me!! You expect me to forget!?? Do you, Atemu?? Can you not see!!?", Yami yelled at the Negberu. Tears ran down Yami's cheeks as he climbed upon the bed again and pulled his knees up against his chest. He burried his face away and turned his back to Atemu.

"No. I do not expect you to forget that Yami, because you can't. I only want you to know I wanted to protect you. I always will. I do not wish to scare you", Atemu said. Yami rose up from his position and grabbed Atemu's shirt. With a power Atemu had never seen, nor felt, Yami threw him out of the room.

"You scare the hell out of me!", Yami yelled, tears falling down across Yami's cheeks as he slammed the door shut. With shaking knees, Yami walked back to the bed and he crawled under the blankets and grabbed a pillow.

"You scare me... And I still love you", he murmured to the pillow he grabbed, wishing for it to be Atemu. He just hugged the pillow close to him and cried. Shudders over his body from sobs and fear.

--

"Well, he was right. Hell just did explode", the blond murmured. The brunet looked at his lover with a roll of his eyes and he walked over to his cousin who picked himself up from the floor. Atemu moaned as he softly flicked his tail and felt if he had broken something. Yami had thrown him out of his bedroom with such force that he had made contact with the opposing wall.

"Shut up", Atemu still said as he tried to raise up. His cousin growled at him and Atemu hissed.

"Will you babies stop it?", the blond said.

"Jonouchi, puppy... He attacked you!", the brunet said. Jonouchi looked at his lover, Seto, with a frown. The blond, with his honeybrown colored eyes, was a nice male to see. As he sat on the sofa, with a towel pressed against the wound that Atemu had made, a tail and scaled feet showed he was a Negberu as well. But while Atemu's tail was a dark black color, just like his scales, the tail of Jonouchi was a golden color, just a bit lighter than his hair. His scales were golden as well.

Seto on the other hand had ice-blue scales and a tail that was more whitish than the ice-blue color. On the end of Seto's tail grew three talons, sharp and deadly. And Atemu could tell, he had just been attacked by those special talons.

"I know he attacked me, but I was wrong as well. Besides, I can forgive him", Jonouchi said. He rose up from the sofa and walked over to Seto. Seto glared at Atemu, as he did not want to glare at his lover.

"I can't", Seto growled, but Atemu hissed at them and then walked into the kitchen. Jonouchi elbowed Seto.

"He attacked me for the same reason you attacked him! Heba and Yugi warned us for this", Jonouchi whispered harshly in Seto's ear. Seto looked back at his lover and frowned.

"No he didn't", Seto said, not hearing the last part and thinking hard. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and looked at Seto.

"So you wish to tell me that Atemu is not capable of loving someone? Because that's the whole reason behind this. I 'hugged' the one he loves... Strange is that they both have no idea of it", Jonouchi murmured. Seto's hand hoovered over the blond's wound and it was healed as blood was taken into the wound again and it closed.

"Are you sure?", Seto asked. Jonouchi looked at him.

"I am sure. So you will forgive him might he start again", Jonouchi said. Seto softly growled as he healed wounds of his own. Then they followed Atemu into the kitchen and with blue magic, Atemu was healing himself carefully.

"You asked us, before this whole war started, what we were doing here", Seto started as he sat down in front of Atemu. Both Negberu's looked at each other with a small glare and then Atemu nodded.

"Simple. Heba requests when you will be back home. He misses you", Seto said and Jonouchi smiled. Atemu looked at them.

"How is he?", Atemu asked, partly a bit guilty, because he knew he wouldn't come home yet. Jonouchi smiled.

"He and Yugi are fine. Both are doing wonderful, but they miss you, although they do thank you for all the letters you've been sending us. But, we all miss you! That's why me and Seto are coming for a small visit. We would like to know as well when you'll be coming home again", Jonouchi said. Atemu sighed softly.

"I won't be coming home for a while yet. First I have to help Yami out. First I have to settle things with Yami, although after this... I'm not sure", Atemu murmured.

"He's the one you love, isn't he?", Jonouchi asked, speeding up the conversation. Atemu looked at him and then nodded, partly with a sad expression.

"He'll be fine. Like you. We'll stay around for a while, be at the Ishtar's Restaurant for a while, but we will come to visit. Just make sure you decide soon", Seto said and he rose up again. Atemu sighed.

"I'll try, but it's up to Yami. If he doesn't want to come, I won't be coming home", Atemu said and he walked his family out of the door. Seto was stopped by Jonouchi before the brunet would hit Atemu for such stupidity. Atemu waved his family goodbye as he then sighed again. For hours he sat on the sofa or puzzled a little bit. Eventually, when he got tired he looked at his bedroomdoor and rose up from the sofa. When he stood before his door, he took a deep breath and made the attemption to knock.

* * *

Thank you all for reading!!  
I hope to have the next chapter up by next week, but the upcoming week is full with tests, so please bare with me.

Hug to all of you!!

* * *


	8. What has been done

Hello!! Me is back with chapter 8. Unfortunately I only got two reviews, one through PM (Thank you Yaminisu!) and one as normal (Thank you SRRH!). Anyway, that will not hold me back from uploading, considering I want to start a new story and well, this one is also flaring me up to write more!! ^-^

I hope that everyone will enjoy the chapter.  
I will dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers: SRRH and Yaminisu  
I want to dedicate this chapter to my two supporters: well, Yaminisu and SRRH. Don't mind how it's written, they are both equally important!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 8  
What has been done**

--

Two times, no, three times Atemu knocked on the door to his bedroom. The silence around him after the knocks was not disturbed and he sighed. Maybe Yami wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Maybe he had been too... violent in front of Yami's eyes. Atemu really wanted to bang his head against the wall, instead of doing that, he knocked again softly.

"Yami please", he said softly, but he knew loud enough to reach the one behind the black painted, oak door. The one he wanted to see, the one he wanted to talk to. Again he knocked, feeling ignored and frustrated.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me, but it's still _my_ bedroom and I really want to get changed now. I'll sleep on the sofa for tonight if I must, just let me ge-", Atemu started, until the door was opened in front of his nose. Yami looked down at the very interesting floor and sighed softly. Atemu tried to look at him, but didn't get a glimpse of what Yami was thinking or seeing. Not even a glimpse of the other's beautiful face.

"I... I was asleep", Yami murmured as to explain, before opening the door further and letting Atemu in. Atemu felt he could kill himself there and then, but he did follow Yami inside the bedroom, seeing prove of Yami having slept in his bed. The sheets were wrinkled, but even Yami looked as if he just awoke. The pale man sat down on the bed and didn't look at Atemu.

"I'm sorry... I didn't knew. I'll be go-", Atemu started, but once again he was interrupted by Yami.

"You shouldn't leave this room, it's yours. I'll sleep somewhere else, it's okay, I can handle that. I just want to say sorry for what I did to you. I couldn't help but get really angry at you", Yami murmured softly. Atemu forgot immediately what he had to be doing in his bedroom and walked over to Yami. He sat down next to the other and softly took Yami's hand in his. The pale hand wasn't pulled back from his tanned one and Atemu was grateful for that.

"I understand, I think. I was a bit of an idiot when Seto and Jonouchi were here. I couldn't control myself either", Atemu said and he gave a soft squeeze to the pale hand. Yami sighed softly.

"I remember I asked you if you couldn't see what they did to me. Maybe I should tell you how I came here, what they did... Maybe I should tell you why I panicked at seeing your family, Seto and Jonouchi", Yami said and he looked up at Atemu. At first the Negberu had wanted to say 'no', but at seeing Yami's determine crimson eyes, he knew he wanted to know.

"At home, I had a cousin and his lover. Seto looks like my cousin, Seth and the blond looks like my friend and lover of my cousin: Joseph. When I was still at my home, Seth and me would practise a lot in material arts, to protect ourselves from attacks to our village... One day, at the end of that practise I was scared to death by Joseph and fell into the water of a Lake. I never resurfaced..."

--

(At here, I will continue the memory that I have written before)

--

_Yami felt how he was pulled under water. His lungs were already begging him for air, but he couldn't fight whatever was pulling him under. Bubbles of air left his mouth when the need to breath took over his senses. Immediately water filled his mouth, not the oxygen he needed. Yami wanted to cough, but it couldn't be done. Suddenly, he was still in the water, but then pulled into a bubble. A man looked at him, with a woman by his side. Yami lay on the ground, coughing up water and trying to breath at the same time. He felt like coughing up his lungs, but when he calmed down a bit more he felt how he was still alive._

_"We were just in time", the woman said and the man nodded. Yami looked at them, but he didn't dare to raise to his feet, afraid he would fall if he would move in the bubble. He did look around though and he saw they were moving. The bubble was moving further and further into the lake and then attatched itself onto the ground and stopped._

_"What is going on?", Yami asked, but the woman smiled._

_"Someone is looking for you. And you were suddenly in our lake so we thought to help him", the man said. Yami looked at them._

_"Please bring me back to my friends, whoever you might be. I don't care about the one who is looking for me. I'm happy to be with my family and friends", Yami said and he looked at them, although he knew that he wasn't very threatening. He was still sitting on his knees and the couple looked at him._

_"It's all right, Yami. We are just Spirits who live in these waters. As there are also Spirits in the Forest who make you trip over tree branches. We just want you to be a bit more happier than now", the woman said. The bubble had started moving over the Lake's Ground and even though Yami was sitting on that kind of Ground, he was still moving._

_"Just let me wake up now", Yami said. The man smiled at him._

_"Gladly. Welcome to your new home", the man then spoke to him and the bubble left the Ground, taking Yami with him towards a gap in the Lake. Yami stared at it with wide crimson eyes and he felt how he was sucked in that void of darkness. He screamed of pure terror when he felt what was happening to him. Magic of the Spirits knocked him out cold._

--

Atemu was holding Yami close to him. Yami didn't cry, nor did he say anything. All he did was taking a deep breath and feel the warmth that Atemu emitted. He started to lean in and Atemu smiled, although the story he had just heard was horrible. Because of Water Spirits, Yami was ripped from his homeland and pushed into a live of misery.

"I... When I saw your friends, I was reminded of that aweful day. And that aweful day will be forever imprinted in my mind. Until you saved me from those Humans, I have always hated those Spirits. I still hate them", Yami said and he gripped his pants in his fists until his knuckles were even paler than normal. Atemu shushed him softly, rubbed his back and softly stroke Yami's cheek.

"It's okay. I know that you will never forget that day. Nor will I ask that from you. Just give yourselve the time to get better and give me some time to get to know you", Atemu softly said as he whiped at Yami's bangs softly. Yami looked up into rose-red colored eyes and smiled.

"How long have you been searching for me, Atemu, Prince of Negberu's?", Yami asked softly, almost playfully, as he was reminded of how Seth had told him that his secret-lover-which-was-not-so-secret-for-his-family, had moved to the Human Dimension. Atemu hummed a little bit, thinking.

"I believe for a full year now. Maybe a little bit less. I just know it has been a very long time", Atemu said. He smirked a bit and made Yami blush. Then Yami rose up.

"I'll sleep on the sofa and then you can sleep here. You were right, it is your room after all", Yami murmured softly, but Atemu grabbed Yami before the Demon could leave and let them lay down together. Yami's heart was pounding in his chest as he felt how Atemu cuddled up against him. His skin was burning, although they were separated by clothes and a blanket was draped over them. Atemu hummed as he heard Yami's hearbeat in his ear.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you", Atemu murmured as his tail encircled Yami's left leg and his breathing evened out. Before Yami could react to all of it, Atemu had fallen asleep, using Yami as his pillow.

Softly Yami stroked Atemu's hair and smiled gratefully.

--

There, some fluff. And how Yami got here off course.

Want you name on top, me dedicating this chapter to you?? Please leave a review!! ^-^  
Thank you all for reviewing!!


	9. Love's Game

Hello guys!!! I'm very sorry about me not updating any sooner, but I had some troubles with my Muse and with school. I had lots to do and little time to write, so here it is. The other chapter might be up anytime soon.

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing.  
I dedicate this chapter to Yaminisu and SRRH because they are always here to get my butt back in gear.  
I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers: SRRH, Yaminisu, Pharaohyamifan, Angelegipcio and Soul.

Thank you all and enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 9  
**Love's game

–

A door slammed shut in Atemu's apartment. Jonouchi sighed softly as he sat down in the comfortable sofa. Atemu smiled a bit apologetically, but that didn't matter really. Yami had vanished from the livingroom as soon as Seto had walked into the hallway. Seto looked at Atemu, but didn't say anything. Both Seto and Jonouchi were in their Negberu-form, tails curled up on the sofa, but Atemu had long since seen that the golden tail and Seto's tail were intertwined with one another.

"So... He's still scared?", Jonouchi asked curiously. Atemu looked at him.

"Yes. But I told you the reason", Atemu said. He wasn't mean, nor was he friendly. He was still very protective of Yami. Very protective. Even Seto was still cautious with his words around Atemu when they were talking about Yami. When Atemu walked into the kitchen to put away Yami's cup of tea, Seto looked at Jonouchi.

"Are you going to ask him?", Jonouchi asked. Seto nodded.

"Heba nearly said he would kill me wouldn't I bring his brother back home. So yes, I'm forced to ask", Seto murmured as he remembered. Heba was indeed Atemu's younger brother. And Atemu could be scary, but so could Heba be. Atemu returned and he sat down opposite from Jonouchi and Seto. Once he sat, he looked at them with one regal eyebrow raised.

"Why are you here? Again...", Atemu murmured. Seto stared back at him and sighed.

"I have to ask you when you will return back home. Heba really is worried about you. And he misses you", Seto said. Normally he wasn't so sappy about emotions other Negberu felt, but he had to tell, considering he didn't want to die yet. Atemu sighed.

"You can't be serious. You already asked me that for the past days you've been here. I told you and I've written a letter to Heba, that I will come home when I asked Yami to come with me. And I didn't talk with him about that yet", Atemu said, his eyes narrowing. He was really getting tired of this.

"But...", Jonouchi started.

"No buts!! I don't care how long it takes! I miss my brother, I miss Yugi... Still, Yami comes first", Atemu said. He rose up and then walked away into the kitchen. He sat down there and sighed deeply. He was still not on earth ever since he had been allowed to use Yami as his new pillow. A deep warm feeling spread through Atemu's veins when he thought about it. Yes, he missed his family, but there was no reason to rush things. He was finally coming closer to Yami, closer than he had ever been. Jonouchi entered the kitchen.

"Atemu, please. You must understand Seto", Jonouchi said. Atemu sighed and then chuckled. His black tail was curled on his lap, for reassurance and for warmth. Jonouchi just stood there, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I can understand Seto and why he is asking me that question almost everyday. Heba is my brother, Jonouchi. I know, I understand... but it does really make me tired", Atemu said as he leaned his head in his hand. Jonouchi chuckled now too as they both joined Seto in the livingroom again to talk about several things.

–

Yami sat at Atemu's desk. He looked at the picture that stood before him and he looked at Heba's face. He sighed. Sure, he had heard Seto's question through the door and off course he had heard Atemu's reply. But that didn't make him feel less guilty. He had realised, for the few last days, that it was true that Atemu could come closer, without him being all too jumpy and scared. Yami had noticed that he stopped shaking when Atemu was around him and he noticed he liked... no, loved it to have Atemu around him. To have Atemu use him as a pillow, to hold his hand softly.

Sure, Yami hadn't left the apartment yet. And he wouldn't do it to step on Earth's ground. But he did think about Seto's question. Would he want to come with Atemu would the Negberu ask him? Yami sighed as he looked at the happiness that shone in Yugi's amethyst eyes and Yami wished he could be as happy as the two Negberu's on the picture.

It was after an hour, that Atemu knocked on the door and entered the room. Yami looked up from the pictures as he looked at Atemu and smiled.

"They left", Atemu said softly as he walked over to his desk and softly lay his hands on Yami's shoulders. Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm still leaving", Yami said, but Atemu softly patted Yami's shoulders in reassurance. With his black tail he touched Yami's chin, making the other look at him.

"It's okay, I understand. Seto and Jonouchi understand as well", Atemu said and he smiled. His skin was burning as he touched Yami. His tail curled as he noticed how he was softly stroking Yami's cheek.

"I made diner", Atemu said softly, breaking their silence and he walked away. Before he even made two full steps, Yami grabbed his arm. The chair fell onto the floor and Atemu looked at the one gripping his arm tightly. He looked at Yami and worriedly he turned around to hug Yami closer to him. Skins flared with heat that was unknown to them.

"What is wrong?", Atemu asked worriedly as they walked over to the bed and sat down. Yami looked down at his hands which lay in his lap. One tanned hand covered his pale one and Yami sighed.

"I heard Seto ask you the question... again", Yami whispered softly. Atemu looked at him and then smiled.

"That's nice. I wanted to discuss this with you over diner, but didn't know how to start. I'm glad you start it, but what is making you so... scared?", Atemu asked softly. Yami looked at him.

"I'm not really scared. I just feel guilty, because I am keeping you away from your family. While you could have been reunited with them weeks ago", Yami said. Atemu looked at him.

"How much did you hear?", Atemu asked softly, because he did feel a blush coming up to cover his cheeks. Yami looked at his hands again.

"That you want to stay here because of me", Yami said softly. Atemu sighed and then nodded.

"Then there is no reason for you to feel guilty. Look, Yami... I will stay here because of you and that has a reason. I love you, that's why I want to stay here. That's why I want you to come with me when I would go back to my family. That's the reason why I will stay here will you not want to leave Earth", Atemu said. His rose-red eyes were shining with truth, as Yami looked at him and smiled as he heard what Atemu said to him.

"I-", Yami murmured, but he felt soft lips touch his cheek. Not thinking twice, his fears gone, he turned his head. He wanted to be kissed. He felt those soft lips on his own as his own feelings grew warmer and larger.

"I love you, Atemu", Yami whispered when they broke apart to breath. Atemu's tail curled around Yami's leg and the Negberu pulled the other Demon closer to him. Lips touched lips as a soft kiss was shared.

* * *

Yaaay!! More fluff, more love and tadaaa!!! A new chapter has ended.  
I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Want me to dedicate chapter 10 to you?? Then please review! ^-^


	10. AN Chapter 10

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately, but I am afraid they won't come anymore for a while. I hope to finish this story one day, as I have promised countless of times before. But I have horrible Writer's Block, except for another story I'm working on.

I want to thank all reviewers for standing by my side and maybe one day, you will see another update for my story True Self.

Bye Bye

Lil' Dark.

P.S.: I have another story coming up: it's called 'The Humanchild'. Wait for that one and please review as well. It's a story where Yugi is Yami's Father and where Yami falls for Atemu. So yeah, monarchshipping. I just love it!


End file.
